Duskfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Duskfur |queen=Duskfur |daughter=Curlfeather |son=Podlight |mentor=Unknown |apps=Copperpaw, Shadepelt, Dappletuft |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Duskfur is a brown tabby she-cat. Duskfur is a RiverClan warrior that has served under Leopardstar's and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. She mentored Copperpaw and later gave birth to Curlfeather and Podlight. After her kits became warriors, Duskfur mentored Shadepelt and Dappletuft. After Darktail's treachery traumatized RiverClan, Duskfur fiercely defended their borders even from those seeking peace. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Her apprentice is Copperpaw. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : She has become a queen. However, her apprentice, Copperpaw, does not appear in the allegiances. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : She has another apprentice, Shadepaw. Thunder and Shadow : Her apprentice, Shadepaw, has become a warrior known as Shadepelt. Shattered Sky :Duskfur appears at a Gathering, along with her Clanmates, Reedwhisker, Mintfur, and Mistystar. She is clustered close to the RiverClan leader, with her Clanmates doing the same. Despite their wounds, the RiverClan warriors stand proudly, determined to be strong. Darkest Night :When Jayfeather, Alderheart, Kestrelflight, Puddleshine, and Leafpool go to the RiverClan border to share something with their medicine cats, she and two other cats come out of the reeds. Duskfur asks what they are doing at the border, and Jayfeather calmly replies that they need to share what StarClan has said with Mistystar. She asks what news it is, and the gray tabby says StarClan would've shared their message with warriors if they wanted to. Shimmerpelt snarls that the border is closed and the medicine cats argue that Mistystar, Mothwing, and Willowshine would like to hear what they have to say. Duskfur explains that she is to stop any cat from crossing into their territory, as RiverClan does not need distractions from rebuilding. :Alderheart argues that Mistystar never said that at the Gathering, but the RiverClan tabby retorts that she is now. Her gaze flicks to the reed bed and adds they shouldn't be that deep in their borders, as none of the RiverClan cats are going to take them to the camp. This causes Jayfeather to demand that they bring their medicine cats there, so Duskfur growls that if the other medicine cats won't explain the news, then RiverClan will have to wait for StarClan to bring the news to them. Sneezecloud also puts in that if it's important, then they'll let RiverClan know. After Kestrelflight and the other cats argue about WindClan, the brown tabby she-cat asks the five cats if they're going to leave, or if the patrol needs to drive them away. Jayfeather inquires if she will tell Mistystar what happened, or if she doesn't want her leader to know she's been making the decisions for her. A growl builds in Duskfur's throat and Alderheart has to lead his former mentor and the other cats away. :When Willowshine appears out of the halfbridge, Alderheart remembers that he hasn't seen another RiverClan cat since Duskfur and the others drove them away. He mentions that he and the other medicine cats tried to reach her and Mothwing, but the tabby had made the patrol leave, although Willowshine interrupts him before he can finish. Alderheart thinks that the gray tabby needs to know that Duskfur drove them away, as RiverClan cutting themselves off from StarClan could lead to disaster. Alderheart mentions the incident again, and she replies that she knows, considering the patrol had reported loudly about what happened. She explains that Duskfur had seemed angry that they tried to cross the border, and even though Mothwing had tried to tell her that medicine cats are allowed to do that, she wouldn't listen. Willowshine, avoiding the tom's eye, said Mistystar agreed with the brown tabby, saying she was right to send the five cats away. River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : ''Bramblestar's Storm : ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Duskfur participates in the battle against the Sisters, and Squirrelflight weaves herself between Duskfur and Oatclaw. When the Sisters are cornered, Hawk leaps on Duskfur's back. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Leopardstar is brought into camp after her fall, Duskfur is seen with her two kits, Podkit and Curlkit. Her kits ask her if Leopardstar is dead, though Duskfur tells them no, and that she is just tired. :The morning that Leopardstar dies, Duskfur is around and with her kits. When she hears the news about Leopardstar, Duskfur draws her kits closer to her with her tail, before remarking sadly that she had hoped Leopardstar would remain alive long enough to see her kits become apprentices. :After the announcement and after Mistystar returns from her walk with the elders, Mistystar sees Duskfur and her kits in the clearing again. Grasspelt, having just returned from his hunting patrol, delivers two minnows to the pile before setting out again. Duskfur prods the two minnows thoughtfully, as though considering whether or not to take them. When she sees Mistystar, she stops and pushes the minnows toward her, saying that she and her kits can eat later. Seeing that this worries Mistystar further about RiverClan's food shortage, Duskfur prompts her to allow her Clanmates to help in any way they can. The queen says that she and her Clanmates already know all of the sacrifices Mistystar will make for them. Mistystar wishes that she could somehow tell Duskfur how isolated she feels, but she has no idea how to explain it. :Immediately after Mistystar's announcement of Reedwhisker as her deputy at moonhigh, Duskfur walks in front of Mistystar to ask if she can take her kits to their nest, saying that they're getting tired. Mistystar agrees. :Duskfur is mentioned but does not appear, when Mistystar sees the pitiful fresh-kill pile one day. She tells the most recent hunting patrol that their catch wouldn't feed Duskfur's kits, let alone anyone else. :Duskfur later scolds her kit, Podkit, thinking that he was bothering Mistystar. Mistystar replies that Podkit was doing nothing of the sort, and then comments that if Podkit really was the incredible hunter he'd been pretending to be, she'd make him a warrior right away. Podkit is shocked and excited, asking if she means it. His sister, Curlkit, comes over and tells him to stop being so minnow-brained. Duskfur scolds her for being so rude to her brother and then comments to Mistystar about how much of her time she spends scolding her kits. This makes Mistystar remember her own dead kits, and tells Duskfur that it gets better with time. Duskfur realizes that she'd spoken without thinking and quickly changes the subject, saying that she was glad Mistystar was their new leader, although she still missed Leopardstar. She asks Mistystar if she could do something about a barrier to keep curious kits from wandering into the river and drowning. Mistystar says that she'll try to get Grasspelt and the apprentices to get on it right away. :Later, as Mistystar is leading her patrol upstream of RiverClan territory, Mistystar recalls what Duskfur had said about the recent rains making the river swollen and the banks slippery. Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Author statements *Kate has said that she would like Reedwhisker to be Duskfur's mate and even wrote it in her Allegiance list, but it isn't confirmed as canon. Character pixels Kin Members Son: :Podlight: Daughter: :Curlfeather: Grandson: :Graykit: Granddaughters: :Frostkit: :Mistkit: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Dämmerfell fi:Hämyturkki ru:Вечерница fr:Pelage de Crépuscule nl:Schemervacht Category:RiverClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Queens Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters